Love in the Hell
by Angely-Cristal
Summary: La muerte, algo que les llega a todos, tarde o temprano. A algunos por enfermedades, a otros por vejez, y a otros...por asesinatos. Pero ¿Acaso la muerte acaba ahí nada más? ¿Hay algo más allá de la muerte? Es un misterio, y otra de aquellas tantas preguntas es... ¿Puedes enamorarte, aún después de morir? ¿De quién? (Fic Finnceline y Fiolee).
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Pendlenton Ward.

**Pairs (Parejas): **Finn y Marceline (Finnceline). Fionna y Marshall Lee (Fiolee).

**Rated: **T

**Warnings: **Lenguaje soez. Escenas violentas, tales como peleas y muerte de personajes. Escenas Lime (Situaciones de cierta tensión sexual y roces poco explícitos).

**Angely dice… **Ah~ Últimamente estoy haciendo varios Fics de Hora de Aventura… ¿Por qué? ¡No tengo idea! ¡Solo sé que amo, el Finnceline y el Fiolee a más no poder! TT^TT Como sea, la trama de este Fic, es parecido al de un manga japonés que lee mi hermana. Se nota que le gusta un montón, ya que todo el maldito día estuvo diciéndome "Has un Fic, con ese trama ¡Por favor, te lo ruego! ¡Eres mi hermana mayor!" ya saben, todas esas cosas que te dicen las pequeñajas de tus hermanas con tal de que les cumplas un "capricho" ¬¬ En fin, solo espero que les guste :)

**~Love in the Hell~**

**Prólogo: La muerte.**

-No estoy segura de esto, Finn-dijo una muchacha muy hermosa. De piel blanca, ojos azules como el océano y cabellera extensa y rubia.

Finn de cabellos rubios y rebeldes, suspiro pesadamente. Esa Fionna, se suponía que ya no podían retractarse, además esperaron aquel momento por aproximadamente tres largos años.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás, Fi.-la rubia tragó saliva ante las palabras de su hermano. No, su hermano no estaba en lo correcto, aún podían hacer algo. Podían olvidar todo lo que paso, todo lo que aquellas personas hicieron. Olvidar todo y simplemente comenzar de nuevo.

Finn Murtons, sacó una pistola de entre sus ropajes, estaba listo. Fionna reprimió las ganas de querer gritar, no quería. No quería asesinar a nadie, pero esas personas que yacían frente a ellos eran escorias de la sociedad. Esas personas, Bonibelle y Gumball Jones. Los responsables de la muerte de sus padres.

-E…esperen…-dijo la voz suave y temblorosa de Bonibelle. A pesar de tener todo el rostro golpeado y lleno de moretones, su belleza seguía siendo incomparable. Sus cabellos eran de un color rosa, muy exótico e inusual. Su piel era blanca y delicada. Sus ojos purpuras y expresivos, la hacían parecer una joya viviente. Sin embargo, toda esa belleza, no le servía de nada. La iban a matar junto a su hermano y nada más. Ahí acabaría todo. Absolutamente todo.

Finn frunció el entrecejo, odiaba a Bonibelle. La odiaba tanto, no solo por jugar con sus sentimientos cuando era más joven, sino también porque esa puta asesino fríamente a sus padres. Pero eso ahora no importaba, al fin. Él y su hermana estaban a unos cuantos pasos de cumplir con su venganza.

Fionna miró a Gumball, él no decía nada. Tal vez, por el hecho de que sabía que era su final y ya no se podía hacer nada. La rubia sonrió de manera descarada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos olvido que se sentía mal por tratar de matarlos, lo olvido completamente. Vagos recuerdos de sus padres muertos en un frío establecimiento y con espuma en la boca hicieron que perdiera el miedo y la angustia. Se lanzó contra Gumball, sacó una daga de entre sus ropajes y la incrustó violentamente en el pecho del joven de veinte años, provocando que la sangre carmesí, salpicara grotescamente en su angelical rostro. El joven Gumball lanzó un espantoso grito al sentir aquel filoso objeto incrustado en su piel. Pasaron solo unos segundos, y los ojos del joven Jones se volvieron inexpresivos y perdieron aquel color purpura. Había muerto, al fin, el muy desgraciado.

Bonibelle, abrió los ojos como platos. Mierda, mierda. No podía ser posible, acababan de matar a su hermano en frente de sus ojos, y ella no podía hacer nada. Puesto que las piernas le fallaban y a las justas podía mantenerse de pie. Gritar, no esa no era una opción. No le serviría de nada gritar, se encontraban en un callejón, sin salida, las casas alrededor eran de personas demasiado despistadas. No oirían sus gritos desesperados.

El rubio de nombre Finn, apuntó a la cabeza de Bonibelle. La joven de cabellera rosa apretó los puños-F…Finn n-no, por favor. Te juro que nosotros…-miró de reojo a su hermano, la sangre que salía de su pecho, era espesa y aterradora-…No t-tuvimos nada que ver…en la muerte de sus padres. L…lo juro.-mentía. Bonibelle sabía perfectamente que la muerte del señor y señora Murtons era culpa de ella y Gumball. Después de todo, ellos los envenenaron a propósito con tal de proteger el "secretito" de su padre. Lo único con lo que no contaron fue que Finn y Fionna, no eran estúpidos. Ellos jamás creyeron el cuentito de que alguien los había envenenado porque sí.

-Deja ya de fingir. No te va a servir de nada ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?-preguntó Finn con tono altanero-Saben…lo que más me sorprendió del caso de la muerte de nuestros padres, fue que…todo el tiempo. Fueron ustedes. Ustedes fueron los que los asesinaron. Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, tres años espere vengarme de aquel que los asesino. Y ahora por fin, lo haré.-Finn bajo el arma unos centímetros, esta vez, apuntando al estómago de Bonibelle. Disparó.

La chica de cabellera rosa, escupió sangre-E…espera, p…por…-el rubio disparó de nuevo, en el mismo lugar. Bonibelle Jones tosió fuertemente de una manera grotesca.-Fionna la vio con expresión seria mientras limpiaba su rostro, bruscamente. Aún seguía con algunos rastros de sangre perteneciente a Gumball Jones.

-Ya.-dijo la joven Murtons-Déjalo hasta ahí, Finn. No creo que sobreviva después de todo-Finn sonrió de lado y le lanzó el arma de fuego a Bonibelle en el rostro, provocándole a la joven una herida en la frente-Vámonos, no sé qué ocurriría si la policía viene.-Finn asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta. Fionna hizo lo mismo, ambos estaban a punto de salir de aquel callejón mugriento y para volver a sus vidas normales, nada podía salir mal.

Bonibelle se cogió el estómago con fuerza, tratando de retener la sangre lo más que podía. Fue en ese momento cuando divisó el arma que Finn utilizo hace unos segundos. Vaya, la pistola estaba a sus pies. Bonibelle se agacho sigilosamente, sin hacer ningún ruido y cogió el arma-O…oigan-dijo con tono burlón. Ese era su fin, lo sabía, pero ella no moriría…sola.

Los hermanos Murtons voltearon y al ver que Bonibelle traía el arma, abrieron los ojos como platos. Pero no, no iban a participar en los jueguitos de la jovencita Jones-Suelta eso, puta.-ordenó Fionna, trataba de sonar segura, pero era casi imposible. Bonibelle tosió sangre y sonrió de una manera enfermiza-¡Que sueltes el arma, hija de pu…-no pudo terminar. Puesto que sintió un dolor punzante y caliente venir de su frente. Carajo, esa puta de Bonibelle le había disparado en la frente. Fionna cayó al suelo de forma brusca, no hablaba, ni siquiera pego un grito en cuanto la bala tocó su frente. Había muerto al instante. La sangre brotaba una y otra vez de su frente.

Finn apretó los puños y miró con total desprecio a Bonibelle. Esa zorra, no se había conformado con arrebatarle a sus padres, también le arrebato a su hermana-Eres un asco total, no tienes ni idea de cuánto te desprecio-dijo seriamente. Varias lágrimas cargadas con dolor y sufrimiento brotaban una y otra vez de los ojos azulinos de Finn.

-¿D…de verdad, m-me odias…t-tanto? N…no lo c-creo…-los preciosos orbes purpuras de la joven se posaron en las lágrimas de Finn-D…después de todo…t-tú. Dijiste q-que me q…querías ¿Recuerdas? C…cuando tenías c-catorce-la respiración le faltaba, por culpa de esa bala que le había pegado en el estómago.

-Cállate, perra.

El joven Murtons entrecerró los ojos y corrió hacia Bonibelle, estaba a solo unos cuantos de metros de ella, cuando sintió como una bala golpeaba su pecho, era muy doloroso. Quemaba horrible, como si quemaran intensamente una parte de tu cuerpo. Finn trato de mantener la compostura, pero otro disparo le dio en el pecho. Ya no, no podía más. El rubio cayó al suelo y pronto a su alrededor apareció un gran charco carmesí. Bonibelle sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Ja, h…hijos de p-puta. N…nunca en su v-vida de m-mierda, d…debieron meterse…conmigo.-los preciosos ojos purpuras de Bonibelle se llenaron de lágrimas cristalinas-N-nos vemos…en el infierno…-dicho esto, la joven se dejó caer. La herida de bala que tenía en el estómago, se hacía cada vez más y más insoportable, pero no importaba. Había conseguido derrotar a esos imbéciles, nadie se metía con ella. Nadie…

Al día siguiente, la policía encontró algo interesante en un callejón. Cuatro cadáveres, pertenecientes a cuatro jóvenes. Los que redactaron las noticias: Adolescentes con problemas mentales se mataron entre ellos. Razón: Desconocida, la policía investiga el caso arduamente. En poco tiempo encontraron sus nombres en los registros. Dos gemelos, hermanos. Finn y Fionna Murtons: Quedaron huérfanos a la edad de catorce años. Fallecieron a la edad de diecisiete años. El siguiente caso: Bonibelle y Gumball Jones, hermanos gemelos. Fallecieron a la edad de veinte años…

* * *

**Angely… **¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Bueno. Yo, tan solo espero que haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por tomarse un tiempito para leer mi Fic y espero que dejen reviews ¡Porque me animan a seguir escribiendo~! TT^TT A propósito, no se desesperen. Esto es solo el prólogo, les prometo que habrá Finnceline y Fiolee. Ah~ y si quieren saber el nombre del manga en el que está inspirado este Fic, pues se llama Jigokuren: Love in the Hell (De ahí el titulo xP)


	2. Capítulo 1: Bienvenido al Infierno

**Disclaimer:** Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Pairing: **Finn/Marceline (Finnceline), Fionna/Marshall Lee (Fiolee)

**Rated: **T

**Warnings:** Lenguaje soez. Escenas violentas, tales como peleas brutales entre varios de los personajes. Escenas Lime (Situaciones de cierta tensión sexual y roces poco explícitos), aun así, lo del Lime se dará tan solo en algunos casos. Es depende del capítulo.

**Angely dice… **Lamento haber demorado tanto en sacar el primer capítulo. Es solo que estos últimos días he tenido un terrible dolor de cabeza. Y ya falte al colegio por cuatro días seguidos, aunque en realidad eso no me molesta ^3^ ¡Como sea~! Solo espero que disfruten del capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo para todos ustedes.

**~Love in the Hell~**

**Capítulo 1: Bienvenido al Infierno.**

La cabeza le dolía demasiado, sentía como si se la golpearan a cada minuto que pasaba. A pesar de ello, abrió lentamente los parpados y sus ojos azulinos miraron directamente el "cielo".

—Al fin despertaste Finn—dijo una suave y delicada voz.

Finn Murtons se sentó rápidamente y se frotó los ojos. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Dónde estaba? Y lo más importante… ¿No había asesinado ya, a esa perra? Sus ojos se fijaron en la joven que estaba sentada frente a él. Era Bonibelle Jones, la señorita quien supuestamente tendría que estar muerta en ese preciso momento. Bonibelle sonreía de una manera agradable. Finn trató de formar una sonrisa con sus delgados y rosados labios, pero no lo hizo. Al desviar su rostro hacia las ropas que traía la pelirosa. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con tirantes, pero en su estómago tenía una gran mancha color carmesí. El rubio entrecerró los ojos. Aquella mancha roja, era sangre. No podría ser otra cosa más que eso.

—Se suponía que debes estar muerta ¿Por qué sigues respirando, perra? —Bonibelle sonrió de lado. Aliso las arrugas de su vestido, y se levantó con total delicadeza del suelo. Sus rodillas se encontraban rojas debido a la presión que había ejercido en ellas, hace unos segundos.

—Pues no estoy muerta. Y te pido con la gentileza que me es posible, que por favor, no me hables de esa manera. Soy mayor que tú, así que deberías respetarme. Mocoso —.Finn apretó los puños y se levantó del suelo. La miró con furia, esa imbécil todavía no había respondido a su pregunta, y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Finn. Pues yo tampoco sé que sucede con exactitud, pero de algo estoy más que segura y es que no estoy muerta para tú mala suerte.

—Sí, ya me percate de eso. No soy tan idiota como crees, Bonibelle—. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y trató de analizar qué era lo que sucedía—Que mala suerte, no sabes cuánto te odio. Debería asesinarte ahora mismo, con mis propias manos.

—Inténtalo, esta vez no dejare que me lastimes—Finn se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

Bonibelle entrecerró los ojos, posando aquellos orbes morados en los azulinos de Finn. No tenía miedo de ese idiota, después de todo, sabía que nada le sucedería puesto que estaba segura de algo. Ella se encontraba muerta, pero claro, no le diría eso a Finn. Lo último que quería era hacer de profesora y explicarle al mocoso rubiecito donde se encontraban y porque se encontraban ahí.

—Finn basta, no te ensucies las manos con esa zorra, además de que no conseguirás nada… —esa voz. Finn reconoció al instante la voz suave de su hermana Fionna. Volteó a verla, más que feliz. Parecía que se encontraba "bien" después de todo—Mira que estupidez me encontré—Fionna tenía agarrado a Gumball del brazo.

— ¡Gumball!—gritó Bonibelle al ver a su hermano. La pelirosa se acercó a su hermano y lo alejó rápidamente de Fionna—No lo toques ¡Idiota!

— ¡Oye no llames idiota a mi hermana!

—Cállate Finn—Bonibelle tragó saliva y cogió a su hermano del rostro. Hizo que este la observara fijamente a los ojos—Gumball ¿Te encuentras bien?

El joven de cabello pelirosa alejó las manos delicadas de su hermana y asintió con la cabeza. Se encontraba algo cansado, pero no era para preocuparse. Bonibelle miró de reojo a Fionna, la rubia la fulminaba con la mirada sin embargo eso no era algo de su importancia.

—Fionna ¿Qué hacías con mi hermano?—preguntó con tono de voz molesto, la pelirosa.

Fionna se acercó a Finn, y miró de reojo a Bonibelle.

—Tranquilízate, solo me encontré con él. Lo cual me pareció extraño puesto que lo asesine—dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Bonibelle cogió a Gumball de la mano, sabía que esos rubiecitos ya no podían hacer nada contra ellos, pero aun así su instinto de hermana sobreprotectora seguía presente—Finn apuesto a que no sabes dónde nos encontramos ¿Verdad?

Fionna miró con una cálida sonrisa a su hermano. Finn se sorprendió ante aquel comentario, pues estaba en lo correcto. Se sonrojo levemente, no le agradaba cuando su hermana menor tenía las respuestas a todas las preguntas. No era que no le agradaba ni nada, era solo que se sentía idiota ante Fionna cuando hacía esas cosas. Ella siempre había sido más astuta y perspicaz que él.

—Así que tú también lo sabes, rubiecita—. Fionna frunció los labios al escuchar la voz de Bonibelle, sonaba burlona e irónica.

—Oh cállate, estúpida… ¡Falsa!—gritó Fionna con los puños alzados.

— ¿Falsa? ¡¿Por qué me llamas de aquella manera?!—Bonibelle no era de aquellas personas que se ponía a discutir por un simple y tonto apodo. Pero Fionna lograba sacar la "peor" parte de ella.

—Oh vamos, ese color de cabello no puede ser natural.

— ¡Más bien tú eres la falsa, oxigenada!—Bonibelle señaló acusadoramente la gran melena de Fionna, un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Su cabello era natural, sí que lo era.

Finn rodó los ojos. Por favor ¿Se ponían a discutir por eso? Sí que se notaba a leguas que seguían siendo jóvenes y que no se comportaban como adultas, aunque la única adulta seria la tonta de Bonibelle, puesto que su hermana tenía diecisiete al igual que él. Esperen se suponía que ese no era el punto. Finn movió la cabeza a ambos lados.

—Oigan, ¿acaso no se dan cuenta que nos encontramos en un lugar desconocido? No interesa en lo más mínimo que el cabello de ambas sea falso—Bonibelle y Fionna se encogieron de hombros. El "niñito" tenía razón—Y sí que es falso…—murmuró el joven de ojos azules, para sí.

— ¡Cállate!—gritaron ambas jóvenes con el rostro completamente sonrojado. Ese tonto de Finn sí que no podía hablar más bajo.

Un fuerte viento los golpeó en la cara. Fionna cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma para no sentir el frio. Cuando sintió que el viento se había disipado, volvió a abrir los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que había frente a ella. O mejor dicho a quién.

Un joven, de seguro de su misma edad, se encontraba parado frente a ella. El rostro del joven se encontraba muy cerca al de ella, tanto que Fionna podía sentir su respiración y su aroma embriagador. Sus ojos azulinos se posaron en los ojos rojizos de aquel joven. Eran tan rojos como la sangre, y eso de alguna manera le gustaba. Su piel era blanca, un tanto pálida. Aunque no le extrañaba, en ese lugar era poco probable que hubiera algún sol. Sus cabellos eran de un negro azabache como el carbón. Sin duda era el chico más atractivo que había visto, claro, aparte de su hermano.

— ¿Ya terminaron de discutir como unos completos imbéciles? —preguntó el joven.

Fionna abrió la boca, quería decir algo inteligente, pero las palabras no salían. La voz del joven de cabellos azabache le había causado una gran impresión. Su voz era tan fresca y relajada. Era simplemente perfecto.

Finn tomó a Fionna del brazo y la jalo con rudeza hacia él. Alejándola completamente de aquel extraño. En primer lugar, ¿Quién rayos se creía para andar por ahí, e invadir el espacio personal de los demás? Porque eso había hecho, invadir el espacio personal de Fionna. Exacto, Finn era del tipo de hermano que se ponía celoso cuando veía a su hermana con algún sujeto "Más que bueno" como describían las chicas. Además ¿De dónde había salido? Había aparecido como por arte de magia. Sea de donde hubiese salido, no iba a permitir que se acercara a su linda hermanita a más de un kilómetro.

—Marshall déjate de idioteces—Finn abrió los ojos como platos, y abrazó a Fionna con fuerza. No sabía porque lo había hecho, solo lo hizo.

La rubia se sonrojo levemente y miró hacia arriba. Una chica se encontraba flotando en el cielo. Era muy hermosa, aunque decir eso era poco. La chica tenía el cabello extremadamente largo, este se encontraba sujetado por dos coletas. Sus ojos eran rojizos al igual que los de aquel chico al que había llamado "Marshall". Su piel era pálida y sus labios estaban perfectamente pintados de un color rosado pálido. Su vestimenta era lo que más destacaba. Puesto que traía una playera morada, unos shorts cortos y de un color entre gris y negro. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de un negro y varios brazaletes plateados colgaban de sus muñecas.

Finn alzó la vista y también vio a la chica. Al ver a la joven de cabellos azabache bajo instantáneamente la mirada. Sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas, le ardía como nunca antes. Fionna lo vio, y alzó una ceja. Ella era la que nunca entendía acerca de esas cosas. Cada vez que un chico le decía "¿Quieres salir conmigo?", ella siempre sonreía y respondía con total suavidad "Claro, vamos afuera juntos". No lo hacía apropósito, ella era algo distraída con esas cosas pues sus padres nunca llegaron a explicarle muy bien acerca de las relaciones amorosas y esa clase de cosas.

—Marceline ellos son ¿Verdad?—preguntó Marshall.

Marceline asintió con la cabeza y descendió al piso. Al momento que sus botas negras tocaron el suelo, se acercó a los hermanos Murtons y sonrió burlonamente.

—Bienvenidos al Infierno, idiotas. Aquí pasaran una eternidad sufriendo, por todos sus pecados cometidos.

Finn se quedó viendo a Marceline con rostro de no entender nada. ¿Infierno? ¿Una eternidad sufriendo? ¡¿Pecados?! ¡Él no era un pecador! ¡¿Qué mierda había hecho para que lo clasificaran de esa manera?!

—O…oye deja de hablar mierda, loca. Yo no soy ningún pecador—. Dijo Finn estrujando en sus brazos con más fuerza a su hermana. Sí, por eso la abrazaba, porque tenía miedo.

—Claro que eres un pecador. Ustedes cuatro son pecadores, cada uno por cometer alguna falta estúpida—contestó Marceline con los ojos entrecerrados.

Lo que más le disgustaba era tener que tratar con los pecadores. Hijos de puta, los pecadores eran unos verdaderos hijos de puta, siempre se quejaban una y otra vez de porque habían ido a parar allí. Sí, ellos mismo lo sabían.

—D…disculpa dijiste: "Bienvenidos al infierno" ¿No es así?—preguntó Gumball con tono de voz temeroso.

Marceline lo observó por un momento y asintió delicadamente con la cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! ¡¿Estamos en el Infierno?! ¡¿De verdad existe el infierno?! ¡Carajo! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No hice nada malo!—gritó Finn Murtons. Fionna rodó los ojos. Si habían hecho algo malo. Asesinaron a los imbéciles de Gumball y Bonibelle Jones— ¡¿Fue por tener sexo a los quince años?!

Fionna y Bonibelle abrieron los ojos como platos. ¿Sexo a los quince años? Finn, el niñito inmaduro de cabellos dorados había tenido sexo a los quince años… ¡Y no se los había comentado! ¡Cabrón, maldito cabrón, hijo de puta!

— ¡Finn eres de lo peor! ¡No me dijiste nada! ¡Y se supone que soy tu hermana! ¡Eres una mierda!—gritó la rubia, tratando de separarse de su hermano. Era cierto, ella tenía que ser la primera quien debía enterarse de lo que hacía ese pendejo. Además, ¿Cuándo lo había hecho? Sí vivían en la misma casa.

Bonibelle se cruzó de brazos. Ella no estaba interesada en lo más mínimo en Finn, pero no iba a negar que sentía algo de celos, ¿Quién habría sido la jodida condenada? Ojala hubiera estado viva para averiguarlo y asesinarla con sus propias manos.

Marceline suspiro y comenzó a juguetear con sus dos coletas. Se suponía que debía hacer una buena presentación, pero esos pendejos gritaban en cada oportunidad que tenía de hacerlo. Marshall se echó el cabello hacia atrás y observó a los cuatro, con mucha seriedad.

—En todo caso, no creo que por eso te condenen a una vida eterna en el infierno. Ahora…por favor cállense o juro que les haré mucho daño.

Finn frunció los labios y abrazó a Fionna con más fuerza. Esta quería despegarse de él. Ya no podía confiar ni en su propio hermano…además ni era virgen o casto, como sea que se les llamara a esas personas.

— ¡Marceline!—gritó alguien de voz suave, pero ruidosa.

Marceline entrecerró los ojos. Vaya, hasta que al fin se dignaba a aparecerse. Se suponía que debían estar allí desde hace un buen rato. Pero que más se podía esperar de una chica rara y bipolar como esa.

Finn miró de reojo por encima de su hombro y vio a quien había gritado de aquella manera tan escandalosa. Era una muchacha muy linda. De cabellos color bermellón, que estaban sujetados por una coleta hacia el costado. Los ojos de aquella desconocida tan linda eran cafés y denotaban una fuerza vivaz, capaz, pero a la vez amorosa. Vestía un vestido rojo, que le llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver sus piernas bien formadas. Sus botines eran negros, y una mariposa de color rojo se encontraba adornada en cada una de ellas. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de un color rojo, al igual que sus labios. Sin duda era más que linda. Era encantadora, bella, hermosa y sobretodo muy sexy. Aunque Marceline no se quedaba atrás.

La chica no iba sola. Se encontraba acompañada de un joven muy atractivo. El chico era muy parecido a ella. De seguro se trataba de algún familiar suyo.

—Oh~ ¿Quién de todos esos cuatro es tu pecador, Marceline?—preguntó la chica de cabellos bermellón.

—Ah…ese rubiecito de ahí—Marceline señaló a Finn y este sintió un escalofrió recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Era realmente estúpido estar asustado de una chica, pero no podía evitarlo—Marshall la niñita de cabellitos rubios es tu pecadora—dijo dirigiéndose esta vez a Marshall— ¿Entendiste hermanito?

—Sí entendí—. Respondió en tono cortante. No podía ser posible, él no quería tener asignado a algún pecador. No quería ser la niñera de nadie, y mucho menos de una "Niñita cara de ángel". Que parecía ser más aburrida que un muerto, claro hablando en otro sentido, porque ya estaba muerta.

—Entonces debo suponer que uno de esos es mi pecador ¿Verdad?—preguntó Fabiola mientras señalaba a Bonibelle y a Gumball Jones.

—Sí, de hecho es el chico ese de ahí, así que ahora deja de perder el tiempo y hazlo sufrir—. Dijo Marceline con una sonrisa maliciosa posada en el rostro.

Bonibelle abrazó a Gumball rápidamente. ¿Hacerlo sufrir? No ¿Por qué? ¡Él no había hecho nada! ¡Nada de nada!, tenía que protestar.

— ¡No! ¡No se atrevan a tocar a mi hermano! ¡Él jamás hizo algo malo!—Gumball trataba de zafarse del abrazo de su hermana. Incluso en ese momento se preocupaba mucho más por la vergüenza que sentía al ser tratado como un bebe.

—Claro que sí hizo algo malo. Es más tu misma lo viste, tonta—dijo Marceline. Bonibelle alzó una ceja ¿Qué había hecho según esa maldita emo?—Verás ustedes asesinaron a los padres de los rubiecitos ¿Verdad?

Bonibelle trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza. Finn y Fionna por otra parte, abrieron los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo esa chica rara podía saber eso? Nunca se lo habían comentado a nadie, además que ni siquiera la policía había descubierto quienes eran los autores del crimen cometido contra sus padres.

—Pues ahí está. Los asesinos van al Infierno…—Fionna apretó con fuerza a Fionna. Entonces ellos también…—Ustedes también están aquí por la misma razón. La venganza no es una buena salida, pues te conduce al infierno.

—Bueno al menos no son violadores ni nada de eso. Sino estarían más abajo—dijo Fabiola con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro.

Fabiola, era una chica más que extraña, parecía una completa desequilibrada. ¡¿Quién rayos sonreía de aquella manera cuando hablaba de algo tan serio?! En todo caso, su personalidad llamaba la atención puesto que era completamente inusual.

—Como sea, los pecadores son unos pendejos. Se quejan una y otra vez de porque se encuentran en el infierno, y todo eso. ¡Más les vale a todos ustedes que no hagan eso, porque si no los quemo vivos! ¡¿Entendieron?!—gritó la chica de cabellos negros azabaches.

Marceline perdía la paciencia con facilidad. Y al igual que Marshall ella pensaba que "cuidar bebes" no era lo suyo. Después de todo, lo único que quería hacer era perder tiempo en el jodido lugar que era el infierno, y ya no tenía esa posibilidad gracias a su "adorable" pecador.

Finn, por fin, soltó a Fionna y esta se extrañó por su acción. Qué raro, ¿no estaba demasiado asustado como para no soltarla? Como sea, no le importaba demasiado. La rubia miró el cielo detenidamente. Era gris y estaba repleto por enormes y horribles pájaros que no se distinguían perfectamente bien a aquella distancia. Suspiro y volvió a fijar su vista en su hermano. Los ojos azules de Fionna se abrieron como platos al sentir el contacto suave y delicado de una mano rozando su brazo derecho. Volteó a ver quién la cogía de aquella manera tan suave y se encontró con unos preciosos ojos rojizos que la observaban fijamente.

—Vámonos Fionna, así te llamas ¿No?

Un leve sonrojo adornó las mejillas de la rubia, bajo la cabeza para tratar de cubrirlo con varios de sus mechones ondulados, pero solo hizo que se hicieran más notorios debido al contraste de la luz que había. No sabía que le sucedía, jamás se comportaba de aquella manera tan estúpida. De seguro tenía fiebre.

—S…sí así me llamo—respondió en tono susurrante, aunque Marshall la escuchó muy bien.

—Muy bien, vámonos—Marshall comenzó a caminar y jaló a Fionna con él del brazo.

Fionna Murtons deseaba oponer resistencia y reclamar hacia donde la llevaban, pero no podía puesto que sentía como su estómago daba unos vuelcos. Sí, lo más seguro era que tuviera fiebre o que estuviera enferma de otra cosa.

Los ojos azulinos de Finn se abrieron de par en par, al ver a ese desconocido llevarse a su hermana. Trató de coger a Fionna del hombro, pero sintió como lo agarraban de su playera. Bajo un poco la vista, hasta ese momento no se había percatado de aquello. Pero su playera estaba manchada de un color carmesí, era sangre. Ah…claro, había olvidado que estaba muerto.

—No puedes ir con ellos, rubiecito. Ellos irán a nuestra casa, quien sabe a hacer que…—Finn abrió los ojos aún más. ¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que ese maldito le haría a su hermana?—En todo caso, yo no soy tan "buenita" como Marshall. Iremos de frente a que recibas tus merecidos castigos.

Finn alzó una ceja, ¿castigos? ¿Qué castigos? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo se supone que eran los castigos en el infierno?

Fabiola golpeó en el hombro a su acompañante y juntos rieron por lo bajo. Finn al ver aquella escena sabía que con castigos se refería a algo grave, sino ¿Por qué más se burlaría aquella loca de cabellos color bermellón?

—Marceline pareces una sádica ¿Verdad, Fabián?—preguntó Fabiola con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Fabián asintió con la cabeza y observó a Finn detenidamente.

—Buena suerte, viejo.

"Buena suerte…" "Buena suerte…" ¡Carajo! Sí, definitivamente iba a ser malo. No, no, no quería que le hicieran quien sabe que cosas. Quería mantenerse "bien" a pesar de que estuviera más que muerto. Marceline lo cogió de la oreja, como si fuese un niño pequeño y comenzó a llevarlo a través del gran camino de gravas que se encontraba a alrededor de todos.

—Espera, no… ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué me vas a hacer?! ¡Suéltame!

—Tampoco es tan grave, tontuelo. Tranquilo, los castigos aquí te ayudaran mucho, claro si quieres dinero para subsistir. Porque ni creas que te mantendré ¡No soy tu mamá!

—Oye no menciones el buen nombre de mi madre y…espera ¡Te digo que me sueltes! ¡Estás loca! ¡Ese chico tenía razón eres una sádica! ¡Solo quieres verme mal para satisfacer tus "fantasías sexuales"!

Marceline entrecerró los ojos y apretó aún más la oreja de Finn. Ese imbécil tenía habilidad para sacarla de quicio rápidamente.

— ¡Auch, suéltame! ¡Duele! M…mucho…

Marceline sonrió de lado y miró con sorna a Finn Murtons.

—Oh, es cierto. El lóbulo de la oreja es una zona erógena ¿No es así?—Finn se sonrojo ante aquel comentario, esa chica emo no tenía el más mínimo tacto ni delicadeza que se esperaría de una chica—Parece que tengo razón…

—Claro que no ¡Estás loca! No te metas en mis cosas, rara—. Marceline le sacó la lengua y él le devolvió el gesto.

Sí. Una chica tan poco agradable como ella no era su tipo ni nunca lo sería… ¿Verdad?

* * *

**Angely dice…** Todo mundo me presiona, el colegio y los profesores. A veces me dan ganas de dejar de estudiar, pero simplemente no puedo. Jajaja, hasta a mí me dio risa cuando Finn confeso sin querer queriendo que tuvo sexo a los quince años. En fin, solo espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, tratare de no demorar tanto en sacar el próximo. Por fis, dejen sus reviews. Me llenan de motivación para seguir escribiendo. Los quiero un montón~


	3. Capítulo 2: Asesinado en el infierno

**Disclaimer:** Hora de Aventura y sus personajes le pertenecen a Pendlenton Ward, su respectivo dueño.

**Pairing:** Finn/Marceline (Finnceline), Fionna/Marshall Lee (Fiolee)

**Rated:** T—M.

**Warnings:** Lenguaje soez. Escenas violentas, tales como peleas y torturas brutales. Escenas Lime (Situaciones de cierta tensión sexual y roces poco explícitos), aun así, lo de Lime se dará en ciertos casos. Depende del capítulo.

**Angely dice…** He aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que no quieran arrancarme la cabeza por la demora, en serio. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, mas solo disculparme por la demora en actualizar. Ojala no se vuelva a repetir, ojala…

**~Love in the Hell~**

**Capítulo 2: Asesinado en el infierno.**

Hasta el incesante cantar de aquellas horribles criaturas que eran clasificadas como "aves" en el infierno, le parecían griteríos de burla dirigidos exclusivamente a él. Y es que, esa "zorra" como él la describía estaba más que loca. Era una jodida desquiciada, mal del cerebro. ¿En serio creía que realizaría todas aquellas cosas que francamente podrían matarlo? Aunque viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, él ya se encontraba muerto, por lo tanto no parecía muy importante para quien se pusiera a pensar en ello. Sin embargo, para él si era algo importante de lo que debían recapacitar, después de todo, se había comentado alrededor, de que esos castigos si hacían que sufras por completo.

—No lo haré. —se cruzó de brazos e ignoró el hecho de que se encontraba discutiendo con un demonio. Porque eso era esa chica, ella misma se lo había comentado antes de llegar a aquel espantoso lugar.

El demonio de nombre Marceline, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Su primer pecador, y le había tocado uno rebelde. Si los pecadores se podrían escoger, entonces hubiera elegido a uno no tan imbécil como ese, además de que también fuese obediente. No soportaba cuando alguien la retaba, y de hecho, no iba a dejar que nadie pasara sobre ella como cualquier cosa.

—No te lo pregunte, muchachito —señaló el suelo grisáceo, indicándole que se tirará sobre este— ¡Apúrate pecador de mierda!

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Te dije que no voy a hacerlo! ¡Y además deja de llamarme "pecador", tengo un nombre, ¿sabes?! —gritó Finn.

—Ok, ok… Finn, ¿verdad? Escucha bien, condenado, yo solo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo —tomó aire y señaló al muchacho rubio— ¡En serio, ¿crees que desperdiciaría mi tiempo cuidando a un idiota que no sabe la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo?!

Finn bufó. ¿La diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo? Él si la sabía, ¿a qué mierda se refería con eso? Ah… claro, lo decía porque mató a esa idiota de Bonibelle, ¿no es así? Pero, ¿acaso importaba tanto? Suponía que para Dios si importaba tanto, ya que lo juzgo como un pecador, y lo envió, junto con su hermana, a los confines más recónditos del puto infierno. Él no era un santo, lo sabía, desde hace mucho. Pero jamás imaginó que acabaría en aquel lugar a donde solo van los pecadores.

—Yo no pedí estar en un lugar así…

Marceline suspiró y recargó su cuerpo contra el muro grisáceo.

—Escucha. Sé que es muy difícil de asimilar al comienzo, pero con el paso del tiempo terminas acostumbrándote a ello —comentó con aspecto cansado.

—Oye… ¿tú eres una pecadora? —preguntó el joven de cabellos rubios.

Esa era una duda que lo aquejaba desde hace un buen rato. Esa chica era egocéntrica, malcriada y para nada amable. Pero esas no eran razones suficientes para ser mandado al infierno. Bueno, él sabía y entendía que era un demonio. Sin embargo, la verdadera pregunta que debió haberle hecho, fue: "¿Alguna vez fuiste humana?".

—Por supuesto que soy una pecadora. Soy un demonio, ¿sabes? —respondió con evidente burla.

—Eso lo sé, idiota —tomó aire, esa tonta… —Me refiero a que… ¿Alguna vez fuiste como yo? Humano…

Marceline sonrió de lado. ¿Humano? ¿Acaso tenía un aspecto tan patético para ser considerada como una humana? Ja, sabía que ese chiquillo era imbécil, pero nunca imaginó que lo sería tanto. Empezó a juguetear con varios de sus mechones azabaches, para pasar el rato.

—No. Nunca —Finn alzó una ceja. Sí, era tan imbécil que debía explicarle todo detalladamente, como si fuese un niño pequeño—Verás nací aquí en el inframundo. Los demonios son muy parecidos a los humanos, aunque no tanto porque si no nos considerarían una raza pobre y realmente estúpida…

—Entiendo, entiendo. Los humanos somos una raza "pobre y estúpida" —dijo el humano, algo molesto por el comentario de Marceline.

—No interrumpas —exigió, poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios en señal de que se callara—Continuando… como dije antes, los demonios nos parecemos a los humanos. Nacemos, convivimos, etc. Creo que la única diferencia notable que tenemos entre ambas razas, es que los demonios poseemos habilidades sobrenaturales y no podemos morir, a menos que Lucifer; nuestro "Dios", así lo desee. Pero bueno… a ese viejo ya no le importa lo que ocurra con nosotros, es por eso, que prácticamente los demonios, en estos días, ya no pueden morir…

Finn se apoyó sobre el muro grisáceo, al lado del muro.

—Y… Todos los humanos que llegan aquí, son solo los que ya han muerto, ¿no es así? —el muchacho observó de reojo a la azabache.

—Efectivamente.

—Ya veo… —los ojos azulinos de Finn se abrieron de par en par—Espera, si eres un demonio y no puedes morir, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Marceline chasqueó la lengua, ¿Qué no le habían enseñado a ese patán que a una mujer no se le preguntaba directamente su edad? Que grosero.

—Unos ciento y tantos… —susurró algo molesta, obteniendo la pequeña esperanza de que ese idiota no la hubiese escuchado.

—Guau. ¡Qué vieja! —gritó exageradamente, seguido de una risa burlona.

Por dios. Esa chica se veía como de su edad, y que le saliera con que tenía más de cien años era una verdadera sorpresa. Pero era muy gracioso, al menos tenía una oportunidad para fastidiar a esa zorra sádica.

—C… ¡Cállate pendejo de mierda! —exigió la mujer demonio, acercándose peligrosamente al rubio—No me importa que estés muerto, idiota, voy a hacer que sufras mucho.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo lo harás, zorra? —se burló Finn, con una sonrisa socarrona posada en sus labios—no creo que con tantos años encima seas capaz de seguirme el paso…

Marceline cogió al joven por el cuello de la camisa. Sí, lo bueno de los humanos, muertos, pecadores o como sea mejor llamarlos, era que ninguno de ellos poseía las misma habilidades que un demonio. Un simple humano no se podía comparar con ella, además, nadie en su puta vida se había atrevido a tratarla de vieja. Ni siquiera su propio, y pendejo, hermano Marshall Lee.

—Ya verás idiota, nadie me llama vieja y se sale con la suya… —comentó Marceline, con un aspecto aterrador reflejado en su rostro.

Finn tragó saliva. Maldita sea, ¿estaba entrándole el miedo? Eso no podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? Era cierto que esa chica era un demonio, pero no por eso dejaba de ser una mujer, por lo tanto, debía ser fácil librarse de ella… pero, entonces… ¿Por qué habían comenzado a temblarle las piernas?

Marceline sonrió de lado, y soltó bruscamente a Finn, con tal fuerza que consiguió tirarlo sobre el frio y duro suelo grisáceo. Chasqueó la lengua, y se posicionó sobre el cuerpo delgado de Finn. Este entornó los ojos sobre el rostro de la mujer demonio. Idiota, había olvidado que la chica era muy guapa por donde sea que se le viera. Sin embargo, ese no era el asunto. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer esa puta de nivel tres?

—Oye…

—No te hagas ideas equivocadas, torpe~ —se agachó hasta quedar a una altura, del rostro de Finn, muy incómoda—Dije que te haría sufrir, pero eso no quiere decir que haga cosas pervertidas, asqueroso…

Finn se sonrojó levemente, él no estaba pensando en hacer cosas pervertidas… Bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero muy, muy poquito. Prácticamente no contaba.

—Es que… tengo que adoptar esta posición, para que consiga ponerte quietecito —encorvó un poco la espalda, y le mostró la palma de su mano al muchacho. De pronto, de la nada, en su mano apareció un cuchillo de gruesa y afilada hoja—Ahora. No te muevas…

—Eh… Espera —el joven rubio volvió a tragar saliva, y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro. ¡¿Lo iban a asesinar, otra vez?!—M… ¡Marceline déjate de bromas!

—No estoy bromeando—. Respondió seriamente, alzando el arma blanca a tal manera que la hoja deslumbró con un brillo espeluznante.

—Ah… no… ¡Espe…! —no consiguió terminar la frase, siquiera, el afilado objeto atravesó su pecho de un momento a otro.

Todo se nubló en un solo instante, y al cabo de unos segundos sintió su respiración más agitada. Unos segundos después cerró los ojos hundiéndose en un "sueño" que parecía, esta vez, duraría para siempre.

La sangre carmesí calló sobre el pálido rostro de la mujer demonio. Ah, mierda, ahora se encontraba toda manchada con sangre. Todo por culpa de ese idiota que no entendía las reglas del infierno, estaba decidida a cobrarle la lavandería en cuanto "despertara". Pero por el momento, debía revisar que tal iban las cosas con la pecadora de Marshall, se encontraba más que segura que Marshall no estaba cumpliendo con lo establecido. Eso quería decir que estaba siendo muy flexible con esa rubiecita. Ja, que idiota, si él no se preocupaba de que ella pagase sus pecados entonces ella lo haría, aunque no fuese su encargada.

* * *

Tomó un sorbo de aquella sustancia rojiza, vino, que se había servido en la copa. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué haría con esa "niña cara de ángel"? ¿Debía aceptar su obligación y reconocerla como pecadora? Pero… se veía tan aburrida~ que ni siquiera creía que su sufrimiento sería entretenido. Y es que, la verdad era divertido ver como torturaban a las personas. Eso era normal, ¿verdad? Pues para un demonio lo era… Tsk. Se había desviado del tema. De verdad, debía planear que hacer con esa tal Fionna, lo último que deseaba era ser su niñera. Hubiese preferido quedar como un vago y no tener que ocuparse de nadie, después de todo, su hermana y él no necesitaban para nada del dinero. Después de todo, provenían de una familia muy buena, además de adinerada hasta los huesos. Exacto, incluso en el infierno, había putas jerarquías egocentristas.

—Este… tú nombre es…

—Marshall Lee Abadeer —pronunció el demonio con dejo de aburrimiento.

—S… sí, disculpa… pero… —la rubia de ojos azules comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos—Se puede saber, ¿Qué hacemos acá?

— ¿Eh? Es mi casa, tonta — ¿Acaso podía ser más distraída, además de tonta?

—Eh… ¡Eso lo sé! —Alzó la voz, aunque no fuese del todo necesario, Marshall se encontraba frente a él, a unos dos metros, nada más—Es solo que… ¿Por qué estamos acá?

—Porque aún no decido que haré contigo —suspiró y comenzó a juguetear con la copa, ya vacía—Quisiera arrojarte al abismo~

—Abismo… ¿Qué eso? —preguntó curiosa, Fionna, ignorando completamente el hecho de que ese chico no la quería cerca.

—El abismo es el lugar más horrible y recóndito del infierno. Literalmente, se encuentra debajo de este suelo que ambos pisamos.

Fionna bajó la mirada. Ok, entendía que era horrible y se encontraba debajo de ella, pero ¿Qué más?

—Comparado con este lugar… es como si nosotros estuviésemos en el Edén. Al abismo solo van los violadores, y los que provocaron un cambio radical, además de espantoso, en el mundo de los vivos. Ya sabes… personas espantosas como ese tal Adolf… ¿Adolf que más era? —preguntó Marshall, ignorante y ajeno a los hechos que acontecieron en el mundo de los vivos.

—Sí, sí, sé a quién te refieres —sonrió gratificantemente, como agradeciendo la explicación dada. Pero bastaron unos segundos para que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par y alzara los puños— ¡Oye! ¡¿Quieres arrojarme a ese lugar?, imbécil!

—De hecho sí —respondió Marshall, dejando la copa sobre una mesa de caoba oscura—Pero, ahora que lo pienso, no sería muy agradable estar allá abajo…

— ¡Claro que no sería agradable, pendejo! —Se acercó a él para confrontarlo, y que se sintiera más amenazado, aunque eso resultaba difícil ya que ella no daba ni un poquitín de miedo— ¡Me estarías arrojando a un lugar donde también hay violadores! ¡Pueden violarme y luego asesinarme!

Marshall sonrió de lado, y se echó varios de sus azabaches cabellos hacía atrás.

—Eso si antes no te tragaban entera los demonios de ahí —comentó el demonio con un dejo burlesco en la voz.

—Oye, eres de lo peor… —chasqueó la lengua y lo miró fijamente— Espera, ¡¿También hay horribles demonios, como tú, ahí abajo?!

—Sí, pero en primera, yo no soy horrible —Marshall se señaló así mismo, con el dedo índice—Soy muy, muy atractivo, ¿es que estás ciega?

Fionna se sonrojó levemente. Sí, era muy atractivo, sin embargo… ¡No estaba tan loca como para decirlo!

—En fin~, escucha bien, torpe. En el abismo también hay demonios. Pero no son como los de acá, como mi hermana o yo… de hecho, los demonios del abismo tienen aspectos de monstros verdaderos. Un aspecto tan repulsivo que con solo verlos te dan unas ganas incontrolables de vomitar —Marshall observó directamente a la rubia—Los demonios del abismo, no tienen ni una pisca de sentimientos, solo actúan por instinto, incluso peor que los animales. Cada uno de ellos, se encarga de hacer sufrir a los pecadores que son enviados ahí. Francamente, los castigos que los demonios del abismo imponen son mucho más brutales y espeluznantes que los de acá.

Fionna desvió la mirada, ¿de verdad era un lugar tan horrible? Ni siquiera quería imaginarse que clases de cosas hacían ahí. Con la descripción de Marshall fue más que suficiente para que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar como nunca antes.

—Por cierto… —quería dar por terminado el tema del abismo, pero la curiosidad era muy insistente—Sí es que te decidías por enviarme a ese lugar, ¿Cómo lo hubieras hecho?

Je, que graciosa que era. ¿Decidías? ¿Hubieras? Aún lo estaba pensando, ¿Por qué es rubiecita decidía por él como si fuese su dueña? Aún no estaba del todo seguro de dejarla así nada más. Sentía deseos de arrojarla ahí, pero a la vez, unos deseos de no querer hacerlo. Bueno, parecía que lo iba a dejar pasar solo por esa vez. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser tener una pecadora?

—Pues… —tomó aire—Hay entradas al abismo, son enormes agujeros que parecen no tener final. Si ves uno trata de no caer en él.

—No soy tan torpe cómo crees.

Marshall sonrió de lado, acercándose a la muchacha de cabellera rubia, y le acarició la mejilla suavemente. Fionna se sonrojó hasta las orejas, por aquella tan repentina acción de parte del demonio.

—Sabes… si eres torpe… —Fionna no dijo nada, es más, solo se encontraba pensando cuan atractivo era Marshall—Caes tan fácil en las redes de una persona cualquiera, como yo.

La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par, sin embargo seguía presente, es más, se había vuelto mucho más notorio. Trató de alejarse del azabache, pero esté la cogió suavemente de la cintura.

—Oye… espera… ¿Qué vas a hacerme? —preguntó nerviosa, quería alejarse, pero otra vez estaba allí esa sensación de no poder hacerlo.

—No te haré nada malo, ¿sí? —acortó la distancia entre ambos, sintiendo la respiración de la muchacha sobre sus labios. Estaba agitada—Relájate un poco, tonta.

Fionna asintió con la cabeza y cerró suavemente los ojos, barriendo con sus largas pestañas sus mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba ansiosamente? ¿Un beso? Sí, eso era. Un beso como de esos que salían en la ridículas pero hermosas telenovelas que veía mientras estaba con vida. Y es que, a pesar de no conocer con totalidad a ese demonio, le llamaba su manera de ser. Pero, ¿Quién no pensaría igual que ella?

—Ja… eres… —sintió como las manos de Marshall se alejaban de su cintura, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Fionna abrió los ojos de poco a poco—Eres tan tonta, ¿de verdad te creíste eso?

La rubia entornó exageradamente sus ojos azules con dirección a Marshall. Ese idiota, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de ella? Que cruel… pero, eso no se iba a quedar así…

—Idiota… ¿Qué te hecho para que te burles de mí? —preguntó con evidente enojo.

—Ja… Ja… es que —tomó aire, para contener la risa—Eres tan tonta, Fionna, ¿en serio crees que podría fijarme en una pecadora?

La rubia frunció el entrecejo, ¿Qué? ¿Era eso por lo cual se estaba burlando de ella? ¿Por qué era pecadora?

—Entonces, solo podrías fijarte en algún demonio imbécil como tú, ¿no es así? —soltó la rubia, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Exacto. Además… si es que ese no fuera el caso… —Fionna lo miró de reojo—Tampoco podría fijarme en alguien como tú.

Fionna apretó los puños. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan humillada. No por el hecho de que prácticamente estaba siendo tratado como lo peor, sino por el hecho de que no podía ser mucho al respecto para contradecirlo. Puesto que debía admitirlo, algo de lo que él decía era verdad. Ella era una pecadora, ¿Quién se fijaría en una loca que por un momento decidió creerse Dios y quitarle la vida a un ser vivo, a pesar de que este fuese una escoria?

—Tengo una novia —comentó, con algo de burla en sus palabras.

Fionna abrió los ojos de par en par, y estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de pegarle en el rostro a ese imbécil con su puño. Pero nunca llegó el tan esperado golpe. Sintió como su brazo le pesaba, alguien le había detenido antes de que pudiese lograr su cometido. Mostró los dientes y volteó a ver a la persona poco seso que la había detenido.

—Marshall, ¿no ves que a la muchachita le gustas? —se burló Marceline—Deja de molestarla.

Fionna se mordió el labio inferior. Maldita demonio de nombre Marceline, ¿en qué momento había aparecido? Para colmo se estaba burlando de ella. Pero, ¿Qué quería decir con que a ella le gustaba? ¿A ella le gustaba Marshall? No. En realidad ni ella misma lo sabía. Era cierto que su corazón se aceleraba con solo verlo, pero eso no era suficiente para que ella lo considerara amor. En las telenovelas describían el amor como algo muy distinto a lo que ella sentía. Incluso si eso fuera, él había dicho que no podía fijarse en ella por ser una pecadora, y encima tener una novia. Además, ella no podía sentir algo por un chico idiota que solo la veía como un estorbo.

Marshall se acercó a Fionna y ladeó la cabeza.

—Niña, ¿te gusto? —preguntó directamente, haciendo ademán para que su hermana soltara a la chica.

—No. —respondió Fionna tranquilamente. Sí, no le gustaba. ¿Cómo fijarse en un pendejo como él?

Marceline parpadeó varias veces. ¿En serio? Estaba casi segura de que a esa niñita le gustaba Marshall, su hermana. Si hasta, incluso, había cerrado los ojos como una princesa esperando el beso de su príncipe azul. Ja, aunque claro ese torpe de Marshall no se veía como un príncipe, más bien, parecía un idiota jefe de alguna pandilla. Bueno, en realidad no es que le importara demasiado, se había presentado para una sola cosa. Y eso era para verificar si esa chica seguía intacta. Sí, seguía tan intacta como un jarrón de porcelana fina.

—Marshall, ¿me dejas castigarla? —Preguntó Marceline señalando a la rubia—Tengo que pedirte permiso, pues es tu pecadora.

—Sí, haz lo que quieras. De hecho, no me interesa cuidarla ni nada por el estilo —se apoyó en la pared y sonrió de lado—Puedes hacerlo ahora mismo si lo deseas.

Fionna retrocedió unos cuantos pasos… ¿Castigarla? Exactamente, ¿Por qué?

—Yo… no entiendo.

—Eres igual a tu estúpido hermano~ —Marceline se acercó a ella, acechadoramente—Igual de miedosa.

Un ruido molesto se hizo presente en la habitación. Marshall frunció el entrecejo levemente y sacó de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, un celular de tapa negra. Chasqueó la lengua al leer el mensaje recién enviado. ¿Quería verlo en ese momento? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la muy puta no podía mantenerse alejada de él, por lo menos unas seis horas? Apretó el celular con fuerza y suspiró pesadamente.

—Marcy. Iré a ver a Ashley. Te encargas de Fi…

Marceline asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras que el azabache se dirigía a la salida. Fionna lo vio desaparecer a través del umbral de la puerta, ¿Ashley? Parecía nombre de puta. ¿Quién sería?

—Esa puta —justo lo que estaba pensando—Es la novia de Marshall—dijo Marceline dirigiéndose hacia Fionna.

—Eh… ¿Su novia? —preguntó algo molesta. Sí, de seguro era una puta.

—Sabes que… cambio de planes, rubiecita —Fionna alzó una ceja sin entender exactamente a qué se refería Marceline—Vamos a seguirlo…

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que hace? —Preguntó Fionna algo confusa—Digo, es tu hermano pero una persona no suele preocuparse tanto por su hermano…

—No —. Negó rotundamente, ¿ella preocupada?—No… es solo que esa chica me desagrada completamente, además de que Marshall debería encargarse de ti. No puedo creer que prefiera ir a tener sexo con esa zorra en lugar de cuidarte… aunque si lo ves desde el punto de vista de un chico, eso sería lo más normal, ¿verdad?

—N… ¡No! No sería lo más normal, primero están los deberes —comentó levemente sonrojada—Está bien, vamos a seguirlos, pero solo lo hago porque opino igual que tú.

Marceline sonrió burlonamente. Mentirosa…

—Perfecto —cogió a Fionna del brazo—Y si llegan a tener sexo antes de que lleguemos los detenemos, ¿vale?

—Vale —sonrió. Al cabo de unos segundos ladeó la cabeza y observó de reojo a Marceline— ¿Y mi hermano? ¿No estaba contigo?

—Estaba… —tomó aire y observó de igual manera a Fionna—Ahora está muerto.

* * *

**Angely dice…** ¡Uf~! ¡Acabé! Me costó algo de trabajo, puesto que tenía la mano lastimada y presionar las teclas para escribir me incomodan, aún. Pero bueno, yo solo espero que les haya gustado, queridos lectores. Ansió que dejen sus reviews, y que esperen la próxima actualización con calma. Hasta luego~.


End file.
